Charms
by Dark SpellMaster
Summary: What's Shizuka to do when she's been tricked into being the girlfriend of Seto Kaiba,pretend to be dating him, and has to hide it from her friends, while trying to find a way to tell Yuugi that she likes him. YugiXShizuka
1. New house

Forgive the lame intro here, this is my first try at a Shizuka/Yugi story, so please be nice and be honest in what you think of it. Yugioh is owned by Kazuki Takahashi, Viz LLC, Weekly Shonen Jump…ah you get the picture.

AN: Just a few small notes. Mayumi is not an OC, she was created for an episode in the first Yugioh Series as a love interest for Jounouchi. Getsukou Tenma is the twin brother of Yakou Tenma, who is the VP of Industrial Illusions in Japan, Yakou is also the villain of YugiohR right now, and Getsukou is older and is teaming up with Yugi to stop his brother.

Honorific: For those who care, the honorifics follow, San Mr. or Mrs. Kun and Chan are used for boys and girls and, depending, can be interchangeable. Sama is a higher form of Mr. It's like the English Sir. thinks I think that's it.

**Charms**

"This is it," the cab driver said as the yellow taxi drove up to the large old fashioned mansion. "Milton House."

Shizuka Kawaii peered out the slightly tinted windows and up at the brown stoned copula laden building. Her hazel green eyes grew wide with surprise as her gaze gently floated over several spiraled spires that towered above the sharply peaked roof. She followed the curve of the towers down the sides to the windows with brightly decorated lattice work that surrounded the frame. Delicate little flowers were carved into the soft tan wood, and her eyes traced around the swirls that created a border around the outer window. She counted at least ten small windows on the upper stories, and followed down to the lower level which had two enormous bay windows which looked out at an expansive garden on the front lawn.

Out front she could see a long cobbled walk way that was covered by several transoms, which held different kinds of bright creeping flowers, and beyond all this, a set of double white doors awaited their guests to press the latch and enter into the vast world of the inner mansion.

Shizuka gasped inwardly, _Oniichan__ rented this place? No way! This is too big! How? It's like a castle._

"So what do you think?" Katsuya Jounouchi asked smiling eagerly at his little sister. She gapped at him, and he laughed, "Ya gonna tell me what you think or are ya gonna stare at me like a fish gulping for air?"

She snapped her mouth shut, and pushed back her long auburn hair behind her ear, "It's…" she started hesitantly thinking. _It's too expensive. You can't afford this, let's just go back to the apartment with Dad. We can find someplace cheaper._ She glanced over at her brother, who was now staring back at her, brown eyes eager to win her approval, and she reluctantly said softy.

"It's amazing Oniichan…but it has to be expensive. Don't you think that we're better off at a place that's…" she looked at him sheepishly. "Well, a bit less…"

"You're gonna say pricey, ain't ya?" he smirked again and she blushed. Jounouchi ran a hand through his blonde hair and laughed in a way that was incredibly infectious. Shizuka could only smile at her older brother who gave her a wink and got out of the taxi. Following him out her door, Shizuka smoothed her blue jean skirt which fell to her knees and adjusted her tan vest over her cream white blouse.

"Come on, you'll see," he teased and pulled out a few dollars to pay the cab driver who was pulling out their luggage. Jounouchi grabbed four bags, tucking two under his arms and hoisted the other two in his hands. Shizuka quickly went over and grabbed to bags, not wanting her brother to struggle, but he shook her off. "Nah I got it."

"But," she started to protest and he just laughed.

"I'm fine Shizuka. Now come on," his grin lit up his brown eyes. "I want to show you our new home."

She pouted some, wishing he would just let her help him. She could see now, she could take care of things like carrying her own bags by her self. She didn't need his help like this, and yet, she knew it made him feel better, so she picked up the two smaller bags, and followed her older brother down the beautiful walk way. The flowers and smells that greeted her made her think of some fairy tale cottage deep in the heart of the woods. She just hoped that no witch was waiting for them inside.

Shizuka's heart skipped some, and a bubble of laughter burst out of her as she saw him almost skip down the path. She giggled, despite the fact that she was trying not to, and Jounouchi looked back at her. He grinned seeing the light flash into her eyes, something that he treasured very much. She had almost lost her sight, almost succumbed to utter darkness that would have lifted every color, every image of this incredible place from her life, and for him the loss of seeing her see this place, the joy in her face at the bright blossoms of a cherry tree, or the snowing of white petals from another, would have been devastating.

"Hey you know what this reminds me of?" Jounouchi laughed suddenly, catching Shizuka off guard and she glanced back down at him, taking her eyes away from the magnificent sunflowers that lorded over all the other flowers in the garden.

She shook her head, "No what?"

"The Wizard of Oz" he laughed, and she covered her mouth as he began to sing, rather loudly and a bit off key, "We're off to see the Wizard the wonderful wizard of oz..." he paused to glance over his shoulder at her as he sort of danced up the rest of the cobbled path, "that's how it goes right? Course, we don't have a yellow bricked road, and no dog named Toto to follow us, but kinda feels like it right?"

"Yeah it does," Shizuka grinned brightly. _He remembered. _She thought and let a gently smile curve at her lips. When she was little, before their parents had divorced, one game that they played several times a day was pretending to be going to the Land of Oz. _Oniichan__ would play all the parts, and I would be Dorothy, and that old stuffed cat of mine would be Toto. I wonder if he knows I still have it...I wonder if he still has the twin._

At the door Jounouchi was about to press the buzzer when a small man flung it open for them from the inside. He wore a green sweater vest and a white suit shirt under, with brown slacks, and black shoes. His black hair formed a ring around the large bald spot at the top of his head. His gentle black eyes stared out at them, and he gave them an amiable smile, and held his hands behind his back.

"Oh pardon me," he bowed some and Jounouchi took a step back surprised by the man's sudden appearance. He smiled, "You must be the new renters. How do you do, I'm Takana-san. I'm the manager here."

Jounouchi let out a sheepish smile, "Heh, Hi. Um..."

"Come right in," Takana-san insisted and took two of the bags from Jounouchi, then lead him into the spacious first floor of the mansion. Both siblings gazed in wonder at the sparkling white marble floor, the vaulted ceilings, the creamy white walls, and the old antique furnishings that greeted them. Takana-san led them into the living room which was adjacent to the main hallway.

"Whoa," Jounouchi paused seeing the fancy looking room. He gulped thinking about what he was about to do. He was only eighteen, and renting an apartment by himself for the first time. The only reason he had ever even considered such a posh place was because Yugi's Jiichan had known the owner of the place and he was hoping for a bit of a discount. But now, looking at the plush carpet, all the fancy scrolling wood, the old fashioned-do-not-touch-lest-ye-be-placed-in-the-stocks furnishings, he felt out of place.

Jounouchi glanced back at his sister who was admiring all the flowers in the vases. He had wanted to get this place for her, because it was safe, and because, from what he understood, there were old people living here, and no young guys that would come and flirt with her. He had enough to handle with Honda and Otogi going after her. Reaching into his pocket he patted the check that his mother had given to him for five thousand Yen for a starter rent, he just hoped it would be enough.

Trying to talk his mom into letting Shizuka even _come_ to live with him had been like trying to pry a tire off a car with a crowbar, nearly impossible. But somehow, magically, he had done it, and gotten his mother to let her come live with him and attend Domino High school. He figured that she had had a hand in persuading their mother as well, neither parent could resist his sister's wet puppy dog eyes.

"Ahem," Takana-san cleared his throat, there was a wrinkle to his brow, and Jounouchi glanced over at him realizing he had been standing there waiting with the contract on the small desk.

"Heh, sorry just, er, admiring the view and all," he said rubbing the back of his head. He wished he wouldn't have let his mother talk him into wearing this silly looking suit. Even without a tie he felt stifled in it. _So what if they see me in jeans. Not like they're gonna throw me out just because, I'm payin' rent here just like all of 'em._

Takana-san's smile returned as Jou signed his name and pulled the check out of his pocket, and handed it to Takana-san. _Well here's hopin' this thing goes through._

"Your sister seems to be very happy with the flowers here," Takana-san commented and Jounouchi nodded.

"Yeah, she would be. So um...that's it?"

"That's it," Takana-san nodded with a smile. He pulled out two sets of keys and he calmly explained. "The first two square ones are for the front back and back doors. The round ones are just for your apartment door. Understand?"

Jounouchi nodded his head and scooped up the keys, "Yeah got it." He turned and grinned at Shizuka. "Hey Ready?"

Shizuka turned and nodded, "Yes, Oniichan." Jounouchi picked up the four cases again and headed out the double doors to the living room. Shizuka followed him and Jounouchi looked about for a way up. His brown eyes rested on a large set of spiral stairs with a carved banister.

"Looks like that's the way up," he shifted the heavy suitcases and grinned. "Okay let's go!"

Shizuka gazed up the long twisting staircase and nodded. Touching the banister she felt grooves in the wood and looked down to see strange small drawings that were carved with care into the wood.

"Oniichan?" Jounouchi paused and looked down at his sister, he was already five steps above her.

"Yeah?"

She paused, "What are these weird things carved into the wood?"

Jounouchi looked over at the small carved symbols. They were all angular, reminding him of Katakana, but there was something a bit western in the way they were made. He shrugged, "Don't know. We'll find out later, awright? These bags are getting' heavy."

Shizuka nodded, and made a mental note to come down and look at them later when she had time. The duo took the long flight of stairs slowly and Shizuka noticed that the carvings went all the way up to the top floor. When they got to the landing Jounouchi dropped one set of bags on the floor, then pulled out the keys, and unlocked the door muttering. "Seven stories and no elevator; what kind of joke is this?"

Shizuka smiled and laughed at her brother. She still couldn't believe that they were in such a place. Honestly she felt a bit intimidated by the sheer size of the building, and would have been perfectly happy renting a cheap apartment someplace else. She would have even lived in a cardboard box, so long as it was with him. Jounouchi grinned at her and shouted as he kicked open the door, "TA DA! WELCOME HOME SHIZUKA!"

He stopped when he saw the room, and dropped the bags, "What the…"

She paused looking worried and peered over his shoulder. _Did they give us the wrong apartment? Is it too small?_ She blinked her jade eyes and wondered if her eyes were deceiving her. The room that lay open before her was incredible; it was larger then she expected, and oddly round. Jounouchi stepped in, and walked over to a window looking out at the street, and laughed, "Heh. We got one of the tower apartments."

"You're joking," she laughed and hurried to gaze out the window. Below she saw Domino spread out before her like a grand looking pop up book. Shizuka giggled and hugged her brother, she felt like a princess in a fairy tale castle. "This is amazing Oniichan!"

Jounouchi felt a twinge of a blush light his cheeks, he grinned and hugged his sister back. "You really like it? You gonna be okay living here? I mean it's not as big as the house that you and mom lived in…"

She laughed, tears at the edge of her eyes, "Of course I'm going to be okay living here. I'm with my big brother aren't I? The best big brother in the whole world! How could I not be okay with living here? Oniichan, I would live wherever you wanted so long as I was with you."

He grinned brightly, "Heh, well what if I wanted to live on Mount Fuji?"

She smirked and poked him, "Then I would learn to live in a tree, and you would actually _learn_ to not be scared of the dark and spooky noises."

"Ooooohhh," he said putting his hands on his hips. "So goin' after my weakness now?" Screwing up his face into a look of injury, he placed his hand over his heart, "That hurt. I'll have you know I've gotten better with that…I don't need to sleep with the light on in my room anymore. I use a night light."

He stuck his tongue out at her, and she giggled. Smiling still he stretched and looked around the apartment. _There's supposed to be two bedrooms here, and a kitchen, and a western style bath._ The walls were mostly bare except for a few light fixtures that were affixed where the walls made small corners. The place had a hard wood floor, and already had some furnishings. A simple light brown couch, with a coffee table, there were some floor rugs around, and along the wall that looked out over the garden, a loft that hung over what he assumed was one bedroom. He tilted his head, "Wanna go check out the loft?"

She nodded and the two discovered behind a small half wall, that acted more as a curved decoration then an arch way, a desk for a computer, and just beyond that was a staircase that went to the loft area. Jounouchi took the steps two at a time, and Shizuka followed suit. He chuckled some as he stood in the loft; it was basically open like a hay loft, with a small banister as a guard and decoration. The room allowed for a small low bed, a table that you could sit at with a pillow, and a trunk for clothing. "Not much of a bedroom."

Shizuka glanced up and gasped. Over head was the roof of the tower which was a three hundred and sixty sky window. She could see the sun and stars, the moon and clouds, and stare into the sky daydreaming if she wanted. It was a cozy room, and while her brother couldn't see sleeping in it, she certainly could. "I think it's nice." She glanced at him shyly, "Oniichan?"

"Yeah?" Jounouchi was trying to figure out if he could possible fit a dresser along the wall, or set up a curtain so he could block off the rest of the house when he wanted to be alone.

"Um, can I have the loft?" He stopped scratching his head, and stared at her, then laughed.

"What? Are you crazy? Come on you don't want to sleep up here." He waved his hand. "I mean look it's wide open, and they never put up a normal ceiling here. It's all rafters! What kinda place doesn't finish the ceiling?"

"I think it's for decorations." Shizuka told him, and he flushed.

"Heh. Really?" She nodded, and he crossed his arms. "Well still why would they set it up like that?"

"Because that's how they wanted it," she told him and pouted, "Please, Oniichan. please, I'd really like this room. Look," she walked over to the center. "I can put my bed here and…" she pointed to the sloping roof, "I can put a table there for a desk, and I'm sure there are a lot of things I can do here."

Jounouchi scratched his neck looking over at the drop to the floor. What worried him was if she accidentally fell, and it made him take two steps back, and look up. Then he saw the windows and realized why she wanted the loft so badly. Staring at the sky he took a deep breath, and let it out slowly, then nodded his head, "Alright you can have the loft."

"Really?" she squealed happily and hugged him, causing him to fall back some and put his arm on the railing to catch himself. He wrapped an arm around her smiling that she was so happy. "Thank you Oniichan." Shizuka looked up at him brightly. "This is going to be so much fun living with you!"

Jounouchi blushed, "Heh. Well I'll try to make it fun." He stood up and she let go of him, and the two went back down to get her luggage. "Better go find my room and then the john."

"Well you should have thought of that_ before_ you had three cans of coffee," Shizuka giggled. She felt so light and free; things were going so well for her. She was going to live with her brother, and go to a new school were no one knew her as the girl who couldn't see. Once they had settled Jounouchi into the room below hers, he ran to the bathroom and she went into the kitchen to see if there was a gift basket or something for them to eat. Shizuka found the kitchen small but cozy, with a counter that served as both a table with high chairs, and a sink with dishwasher. Cabinets lined the walls on both sides , and a large window looked out over the street. She gazed out at the sun which was just starting to set, and saw the outline of Domino High school.

_Monday I start there,_ she thought excitedly. _I can't wait. This is going to be a fun year for me._

"Hey Shizuka!" shouted Jounouchi from the bathroom. "Would you mind doing me a favor?"

She stood in the archway to the kitchen and shouted back, "Sure Oniichan. What do you need me to do?"

"In my suit case in the bedroom, the one near the wall," he said from the bathroom. "I've got a sheet of paper with my friends' numbers on there. You mind calling them and asking them over?"

She nodded, "Sure." Going into the bedroom she took a moment to examine it. Jounouchi's room was smaller then her loft, that was certain. It fit a larger bed, but it was box like, and only had room for a dresser, a very small desk, and at most a table or chair near the double window. She smiled some going into the black bag; _At least he has a closet though. Maybe I can use some space for some of my dresses._

She found the numbers, and hurried back out of the room to the phone. Jounouchi came out of the bathroom, and went into his room while she was calling. He smiled softly to himself, thinking, _I have the best friends ever._

When they had found out about his decision to move out of his father home and into an apartment, the gang had offered to do whatever they could within their means to help him. The only thing he turned down was Otogi's offer to pay for the rent.

"If I'm gonna be living in the place," he had told the black haired dice master, grinning brightly, "I'm gonna pay for it. But if you wanna help out, this place, I don't think it's gonna have a lot of stuff, so like, can you help me move in."

"Of course," Yugi had said energetically, "We'll do whatever we can. Right guys?"

"That's right," Honda had said at the time, putting an arm around Jounouchi and screwed up his face and wiped away a fake tear. "I can't believe our little Jou is growing up so fast. It only seems like yesterday that he learned to drive a car…" then he thought and laughed, "Oh yeah that was yesterday!"

This received a good natured punch to the shoulder by Jou, "Hey watch it…"

"You're going to need dishes and things Jounouchi-kun," Anzu asked quickly making a list of things that they were going to need, she wrote the words in a her neat hand writing. "What else?"

"Food," offered Bakura who was sitting on the picnic bench in the park. "If Jounouchi-kun is going to be living there, he'll need lots of food."

"Hey are you saying I eat too much?" Jounouchi had asked Bakura crossing his arms and Bakura chuckled and nodded when Otogi said in a calm voice.

"When _don't _you pig out?"

"Hey I take offence to that!" Jounouchi sputtered and scowled. "I don't always pig out."

"Really?" Otogi raised an eyebrow, and held up three fingers. "Name three times when you didn't pig out. Just three and I'll give you a gift card to Crown Games for a month."

"Just three?" Jounouchi rubbed his hands, "Piece of cake. There was…" he thought, "that one…No wait I ate then…How about the time that," he stopped again, and thought. Otogi sighed and rolled his eyes knowing this would take a while. Anzu shook her head and kept writing down things that Yugi and Bakura mentioned to her.

"He's never gonna get it," Honda said after Jounouchi had five starts and stops. Yugi smiled at his best friend and said helpfully.

"How about on the Battleship, you didn't eat a lot there Jounouchi-kun."

"Yeah, that's right, so there's one," Jounouchi nodded and then added, "And while we were with Noa I didn't eat, and when we were dealing with Doom, I didn't eat a whole lot. So there, three times."

He stood there looking triumphant and Otogi rolled his eyes, "So basically the only time you _don't_ chow down is when you're trapped in a Virtual world, being chased down by monsters, and when you're knocked out." He looked at Jounouchi whose face went from annoyed to gritted teeth. "That about cover it?"

"What's that supposed to mean!" Jounouchi growled and Yugi quickly stepped between his two friends.

"Come on you two, we should be working on this list." He smiled at Jounouchi. "I'll bet Shizuka's going to be really surprised by all this."

Jounouchi grinned at the time and nodded, happily she had been. Changing out of his semi suit he came out dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. Shizuka was just finishing talking to Bakura when Jounouchi grabbed the phone and smiled. "I'll get these guys." He motioned to Honda and Otogi's numbers. "I'm not taking a chance. They'll probably start flirting on the phone with you."

"Oniichan," she rolled her eyes and smiled, "you know very well I don't like Honda-kun or Otogi-kun that way. They're my friends."

_Yeah, and I wouldn't put it past them to use that to be a lot more, _he thought but smiled none the less. "Yeah well, I'd just feel better if it was me calling, 'kay?"

Shizuka shrugged and nodded, then headed for the door. Jounouchi called out, "Where are you going?"

"Just down the stairs, I wanted to see those carvings again," she said and went out into the hallway. She noticed that it was pretty long, and that there were three other apartments that sat between their tower and the one on the opposite side.

"Thirty-five," she started with their apartment and walked down the hall counting the doors, and noticed that the very last one had a welcome mat outside that was decorated in bold bright pink flowers, and read 'ALOHA' where it should read 'WELCOME'. "Thirty- six, thirty- seven, thirty-eight, and thirty-ni…" the last door opened and a young woman with midnight blue eyes which were shadowed by some light bangs. She was dressed in a pink tank top, and hip hugging jeans, and pink and white gym shoes. In her hair was a silver butterfly pulling back a portion of her dark purple, almost black, shoulder length hair. Her face looked surprised at seeing Shizuka, who was blushing because the woman kept staring at her.

"Er…um," started Shizuka and the girl suddenly gave her a smile out of the corner of her mouth. It didn't feel cocky or anything, and ran into her dark eyes, and Shizuka relaxed when she saw a twinkle come into them.

"So you're the one's who were making the racket," the young woman laughed and stepped out of the apartment. They were nearly the same height, the dark haired girl was maybe a few centimeters shorter then Shizuka. She leaned on the doorframe with her left shoulder and crossed her legs at her calves. Shizuka felt her face heat up more, and looked down.

"I'm sorry about that, it won't happen again."

The woman burst out giggling and grinned, "No it's fine. It was nice to hear some noise in this dead place."

Shizuka looked up and smiled. As far as she could tell the young woman couldn't have been much older then her brother and the smile she wore reminded her a lot of Yugi Mutou's. "So who are you?"

"Oh I'm sorry," Shizuka bowed to her and the woman followed the action. She was clearly western, probably American, from her accent, so Shizuka shook her hand when she said, "I'm Shizuka Kawaii. My brother Katsuya Jounouchi and I just moved in."

"Pleased to meet you," the woman said, "I'm Dark Speltman." She motioned behind her, "I live here with my cousin Kaili. She's out right now. You guys move into the second tower?"

Shizuka nodded.

"Like it?" Dark asked casually and Shizuka nodded again. "Good, glad to hear it. You'll be our first neighbors you know that?"

Shizuka shook her head and Dark laughed, "Don't speak much do you?"

"Oh," she blushed, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Dark said with a grin. "Hey I take it you're going to be settling in. If you need anything, don't hesitate to knock," she paused then motioned Shizuka to follow her in, but Shizuka stopped by the door enterence and Dark went inside. She came out moments later holding a scrap of paper in her hand and gave it to Shizuka. "Our number. If you need help moving in, just call us. Okay?"

Shizuka nodded, thanked her, and then hurried back to the apartment. Jounouchi had just finished talking to Yugi who he knew would be coming with Otogi and Anzu since they lived close enough to one another. "Hey did you look at the carvings?"

Shizuka shook her head, "No, but I did meet our neighbor." She smiled, "She seems really nice."

Jounouchi nodded, and sat down on the couch, "Hey you want to unload some of your stuff?"

Shizuka nodded, and put the number down on the table and the two went up to her room to start cleaning.

Jounouchi was right Yugi, Anzu, and Otogi were the first to arrive at Milton house. When the buzzer ran, Shizuka hurried down followed by her brother to get it.

"Hi," she said breathlessly and found herself face to face with Yugi, who blushed some and smiled. He was still dressed in jeans and a gray shirt with black sleeves, and a blue jean jacket. _He hasn't changed a bit,_ Shizuka thought looking at Yugi's violet eyes and tricolor hair.

"Hi Shizuka-chan, is Jounouchi here?" he asked, holding a cardboard box. Seeing her puzzled look he blushed and said softly, "Um…dishes and cups. Jiichan said they were a set that we never used, so I thought I should bring them. A house warming gift, that's what my Kaa-san called it."

Shizuka grinned and tried to take the box, but he shook his head.

"It's okay, I've got it. Anzu-chan and Otogi-kun were just getting the other boxes."

"Oh, okay," and ginned at him. "Thank you Yugi-kun."

He smiled brightly.

"Oniichan is…"

"Right here!" Jounouchi shouted from the stairs, and waved. "Hey Yug! Come on in!"

Yugi quickly walked down the hall, Shizuka was going to follow when Anzu called, "Shizuka-chan!" She was standing at the door dressed in a dark red skirt, white tank top with a small red jacket and red sandals. Shizuka stared at the older girl and felt a small amount of envy creep over her. Anzu knew how to dress; she had a sense of style that Shizuka could never wear. Her mother was always making certain that her skirts were just long enough, and that she never showed off too much skin, or dressed too adult. Anzu smiled, her blue eyes sparkling. The wind had been teasing her bobbed brown hair, making it appear wind swept which actually on her looked good.

"Hi!" Shizuka grinned, and took a box out of her arms, "Yugi just went up with Oniichan. He was carrying a box of dishes. Something you guys want to tell me?"

Anzu laughed, "Well see…"

"Hey move it," Honda's loud voice came from outside.

"No you move it! I was here first," Otogi squawked back and Shizuka looked out to see the two trying to cram through the gate to see who got to come to the door first. Anzu lowered her eyes, and huffed. Both were carrying a number of boxes in their arms, trying to out do the other.

"Boys!" Shizuka giggled and nodded. Honda glanced up just then and shouted.

"Hey Shizuka-chan!"

"How is the prettiest girl in Domino doing?" asked Otogi, and Shizuka blushed and waved at them. Anzu chuckled, and quickly pulled her inside as Honda stepped purposely on Otogi's foot. "Ow Hey!"

"She was waving at me!"

"No she wasn't…" the two girls hurried away from the shouting and Shizuka led Anzu up to the stairs.

"We can take the stairs," Shizuka started to say, when Anzu noticed a small elevator in the corner with gold doors and she motioned to Shizuka who laughed, "Or we could take that. I didn't even know it was here."

"Really?" Anzu asked pressing the up button. "I'm surprised Jounouchi didn't hunt it down the moment he got here."

"He was too busy kicking open our front door," Shizuka laughed as they got inside the elevator and took it to the top floor, then went to the apartment. Yugi was already coming out to help get more boxes. He waved to the girls and Anzu pointed out the elevator, but Yugi shook his head.

"I'll take it on my way up. It's more fun to go down the stairs, besides I like the banisters here," he pointed out the carvings to Anzu. "See? I wonder what they are of?"

"That's what I was looking at when we came up this afternoon," Shizuka told him, then blushed realizing her voice had gotten loud like her brothers, and looked down. "I mean, I thought they looked cool too."

Yugi grinned and nodded. "Yeah, hey maybe we can check them out after we put this stuff away?"

She brightened and nodded happily. He grinned and then hurried down the stairs back past Otogi and Honda who had finally made their way in. "Top floor," Yugi told them then went outside. He paused for a moment looking at the garden thinking of how nice the place seemed, when he noticed a tall blonde haired girl wearing cut up shorts, a jogging jacket, and flip flops coming up the street. Under her arms she was carrying a surf board, and he could see, as she drew closer, that her hair was soaking wet and parts of it were in braids that ranged from very tight and very neat, to loose and oddly shaped, some even had beads woven into them. Her skin was a slightly darker color, as if she had been born with a natural tan, and her eyes were closed. He could see the small wire from her ipod sticking out of her ear, and noticed that she was taking her time coming up the street. She only stopped when she got near the entrance to Milton house, and looked up at him. Her eyes, he saw, were a deep sort of sea green, and there was tightness to her features that reminded Yugi of a soccer player, or someone who was very athletic by nature. She looked him over quickly, as if regarding him with a curious eye, then said, "Oi, you new here?"

"Huh?" he was taken aback by her directness and she leaned on the fence with her free hand. "Me?"

"Yes you," the girl said and tilted her head to the right some. "Did you just move in today? You don't happen to have a sister do you?"

Yugi shook his head, "No, um, that would be my friend Jounouchi-kun."

"Oh," the girl said coming past him and he realized that she was just an inch or so shorter then Jounouchi. He took a step back and she laughed, "Hey kid, I'm not gonna eat you. Don't be such a chicken, sheesh."

Yugi flushed, and bowed to her, and once again she laughed and shook her head muttering something about being way to polite for his own good. "I'm sorry."

"What the heck do you have to be sorry about? You didn't do anything," she smiled at him. "Look, tell your friend, that I say hi, and welcome to Mildull house."

"Mildull? I thought it was called Milton," Yugi inquired, and the girl shrugged.

"Yeah well, it's called Milton, but I like to call it Mildull, because it's so boring." She glanced down at him; stuffing her fist into her pocket, and cast him a sideways glance, "Anyway, just tell him I say hi. Name's Kaili Spencer. I live in the second tower with my older cousin. See ya."

With that Kaili walked into the house. Yugi was still looking after her when he felt a hand touch his shoulder and saw Ryou standing behind him and smiled. "Yugi what are you looking at?"

"Oh, there was a girl that was just here," he laughed, "she lives here. Just that she reminded me a lot of Jounouchi from a year ago."

Ryou nodded, and Yugi asked, "Did you ask your friend at the museum to bring the moving van Bakura-kun?"

"Yes," Ryou looked about admireing the flowers, "So Jounouchi's really going to be living here?"

Yugi nodded breathing out, "Yeah, I just hope he feels comfortable around this neighborhood."

Ryou smiled, "Well knowing Jounouchi, he'll either get used to it, or he'll start hanging out at our places at night and just come back to sleep." He motioned to the setting sun, "you realize, this is going to be their first night here? We should make sure they make it feel like home as quickly as possible."

Yugi grinned and nodded, "Yeah…what are you thinking?"

"Well I could go out with Honda-kun and Otogi-kun, and get some food." He paused as if in thought, "Has Jounouchi-kun seen the paper yet?"

Yugi shook his head and sighed, "No. I don't think he should learn about it though the paper. Mai-san should be the one to tell him."

Ryou nodded then shook his head some, "I'm still surprised by this. Mai-san marrying Getsukou Tenma? I wonder how that happened."

Yugi shrugged, "I'm not sure," he noticed the van pulling up. "But I think we should finish unloading the car and then get help getting the furniture out."

Ryou nodded and went with Yugi back to Otogi's convertible just as Shizuka came out. She had changed to jeans and one of her brother's shirts, and Ryou teased her gently. "Trying out your brother's look?"

Shizuka blushed and laughed some, "No. I just didn't want to get too dirty, and I thought I could give you a hand. Anzu-chan said you would be down here."

Yugi grinned, and blushed some seeing her dressed like this, and said, "Well if you want to help, there are only a few more boxes to take up. One I think needs too people to do it."

Ryou quickly grabbed two, and grinned, "Well I'll leave that one to you two and I'll take these in."

Before Shizuka or Yugi could protest Ryou was headed down the walk way calling back that he would come back and hold the door for them. Yugi let out a nervous chuckle and Shizuka felt her face grow flush. "I guess he figures we can do it." He gave her a brilliant grin that just lit up his face. "So let's show him that we can okay?"

She grinned back in the same bright way, "Right."

Shizuka reached in and pulled up one end as Yugi took the other and they both hefted and lifted the box out of the trunk. Shizuka let out a little gasp at the weight and Yugi had to shift to catch the bottom as she asked, "What's in this?"

"I don't know," he blushed and held the corners with his hands, "It's something Otogi-kun brought. I think it might be a bed."

"Really?" she laughed and put her hands on the bottom like he had to steady it. Yugi nodded, and the two started down the path, he was concentrating on walking backwards, and said softly. "This garden is really pretty. Have you had time to look at the house?"

She shook her head, "No. Although I did meet a neighbor."

"You did?" he asked, and she smiled nodding her head. "Yes, she lives in the other tower."

"Cool I just met her," Yugi said with a grin, "She seemed nice."

"Yeah, she was," Shizuka nodded, and thought. "She was living there with her cousin she said."

"She told me that too," Yugi said, and thanked Bakura who had come back and was holding the door open, he winked at him, and Yugi blushed as his friend smiled. He laughed lightly then, "she said to say hi to Jounouchi-kun. She was really dressed intresting though. Those braids were neat."

"Braids?" Shizuka asked and he nodded. "She didn't have braids when I saw her."

"Really?" He asked and she nodded her head as they paused by the stairs. "Shizuka, are we talking about the same person?"

"Well did she have purple hair?" she asked and he shook his head, she added quickly, "she wasn't as tall as me? Did she have blue eyes?"

"No she was really tall, and blonde, and was carrying a surf board." He told her and then asked, "What did she say her name was?"

"Dark-san," Shizuka said and Yugi laughed.

"Then it's not the same person, because she said her name was Kaili."

_Then this Kaili must be Dark's cousin she mentioned to me, _Shizuka thought and smiled. "Well at least we have that solved. But now how do we get this up there?"

Yugi glanced over at her, "Do you think it would be too big to go in the elevator?"

Shizuka shook her head, "No, I think it should fit. We should at least try; it'll be a real struggle going up those stairs."

Yugi nodded in agreement, and the two walked slowly and in step to the elevator and Yugi used his elbow to hit the call button. Moments later they wiggled their way inside and Yugi stumbled back some crashing into the back of the elevator. Shizuka dropped her end and hurried over to him, as he rubbed his back and blushed, "I'm okay Shizuka-chan. Just mistepped."

"Well, I'll go slower," she blushed. Her thoughts shifted back to just before she came down outside to help. Neither Otogi, nor Honda had been letting her help with the boxes.

"But they're really heavy!" she had insisted, and Otogi shook his head.

"Nah, I'm fine! Really Shizuka-chan," he smiled at her. "Don't worry about it, I wouldn't want you to carry such heavy things."

"But that's not a problem," she had told him, and Honda shook his head lightly.

"_You'd_ get hurt, and then your bother would kill _us._"

"But…" she had protested.

"Anzu could probably use help in the kitchen," Otogi had said with a smile, but she pouted and stalked back to her room. She would show them that she could pull her own weight. They had helped her when she was scared back when Noa Kaiba had kidnapped them, but that was totally different. This was just moving a bunch of boxes, she could do that. She had been so glad that Yugi had said she could help, that he believed she could do it, and wasn't just brushing her off as a girl that always needed a guy to help her. She had survived being nearly blind for several months, and she was stronger then they thought. But now she felt bad because Yugi had been hurt.

"Are you sure you're okay?" she whimpered some and gave him her hand and helped him to his feet. Yugi smiled and rubbed his back a bit as he stood.

"Yeah I'm sure. Might be bruised," she looked down and he smiled softly at her, "but I don't mind how I got it Shizuka-chan."

He blushed as he said that, and she smiled at him shyly, then shook it off adding, "Oniichan and the others will be wondering where we are."

He nodded and hit the up button. When they got to the top floor Jounouchi and Honda hurried over to help them carry it into the living room, and Otogi laughed and said, "Finally, I was wondering when her new bed would get up here!"

Yugi gave her a wink that said 'See.' Shizuka laughed, "Then we should set it up."

"We'll do that!" chimed both Otogi and Honda, at which Jounouchi shot them dark looks that made them back up very quickly, Honda saying, "With Jou to help us out, right buddy?"

"Um, actually," Shizuka said looking at her brother, "Can Yugi and I set it up?"

Jounouchi gave her a curious look but smiled, "Sure, why not. Just let me help you two get it up there, okay?" After all, he reminded himself, this was Yugi he was going to leave her with. Yugi wouldn't try anything, since he had a crush on Anzu, and because he just wasn't that type of guy.

"Huh?" Yugi looked surprised and blushed, then whispered to Shizuka, "But um…I've never set up a bed before…ever."

"That's okay neither have I but it'll be fun to try," she grinned and he nodded slowly, then a smile came over his face. They moved as a team, around the archway, and up the stairs, Yugi and Shizuka going forward, while Jou stayed on the bottom taking most of the weight, till Honda came over and helped him. Eventually the foursome got the bed to the loft and Ryou tossed up a utility knife to cut open the strings.

"Alright you two have fun," Jou said as he and Honda headed back down with Honda. "We're gonna get the rest of the stuff out of the van." He paused seeing Yugi looking nervous, "Hey Yug, it's just like a puzzle. Have fun with it." He winked a brown eye and was gone.

Yugi let out a breath, he was right it would be fun, something new to try with a really good friend. _Besides_, Yugi reminded himself as he and Shizuka pulled the tape off the lid and started pulling the pieces out. _I wanted to get to know Shizuka-chan better. I didn't get to talk to her too much when she was visiting during __Battle__City__, and I don't know her as well as I'd like to._

Yugi pulled out the nuts and bolts, while Shizuka sat down spreading out the instructions. She laughed, "It's like some sort of jigsaw puzzle."

"You like jigsaw puzzles?" Yugi asked and she nodded.

"Yes," Shizuka pulled out a set of four different colored legs: red, blue, green, and yellow, and set them on the floor in a row. "When I was little my mother and I would put them together. Then when I got older I would do them on my own." A look of sadness whispered over her green eyes. Yugi noticed and watched her run her finger under her eyes. "When the doctors said I was going to go blind, that's what scared me, not being able to see the pictures that the puzzles made, because that's part of the fun, to see what big things comes out of all the smaller parts."

Yugi nodded in agreement, and smiled, "I remember my Obaachan used to like to do those before she passed on."

"Really?" she helped him pull out the first head board: green. Yugi gave her grin and nodded. He didn't talk about his grandmother all that much because she had passed on when he was rather small, so there wasn't a lot he could recall.

"Yes. I know it sounds funny, but when I was little she would sit with me at the table, we would go through the shapes, and say what they reminded us of." He giggled some, "there was one puzzle that had a lot of brown pieces, and I think it was going to be a bunch of collie dogs on a farm. But we would name the pieces after all different dogs, and when we started to run out of those we started to call them the names of different pets in the neighborhood."

Shizuka chuckled, "Cute. So what did you name them?"

Yugi thought, "Well there was a few Akiro's, but the fun ones were the sounds names." He suddenly grinned, "Like one she named was the sound a frog made."

"You mean geddo geddo?" Shizuka laughed, and Yugi started to giggle. Shizuka blushed some but then giggled too, his laugh was intoxicating to her and she couldn't help but let it bubble up and burst out.

"Yeah, like that." Yugi said and blushed.

"Oh so you think I would make a cute frog, Yugi?" she asked and he blushed.

"Well yes," he hesitated and said a bit more softly, "But I like you as you are."

She barely heard it but felt her face flush some and glanced at him. Yugi had already tried to cover the blush that was warming his face. _What am I thinking? I'm flirting with her, this is bad. She's Jounouchi-kun's sister. I'm not supposed to flirt with her, besides Honda-kun likes her and I can't just flirt with her when he likes her as much as he does._

"Yugi?" she started but he was already looking at the instructions and she bit her lip. What was she going to ask him? _Do you honestly think he would answer you about that? He likes Anzu-chan, you know that, so what are you thinking. He was being nice and that's it, don't go reading into something that's not there._ She scooted over to look at the pictures and watched his face as it took in all the pictures of how to set up the bed. Shizuka didn't know how long she had been staring at the intensity in his violet eyes, but his sudden blush caught her off guard.

"Um Shizuka-chan? Are you okay? You keep staring at me," he blushed and she moved back fast.

"Yugi, I'm sorry, I…I was just…you're eyes just got really intense when you were looking at the pictures. I was just wondering what you were thinking?"

He let out a light laugh, and smiled gently, "Oh…nothing." There was a hint in his voice of something; she couldn't quite put her finger on it, but she decided to let it go, and smiled back at him. "Okay well we should set up this bed, don't you think? Or else you're going to need to sleep on the floor."

"I won't mind that," she laughed and his smile grew brighter they picked apart the pieces. She thought a minute then added, "Hey Yugi, do you think that after this, after we finish…would you like to see the rest of the house?"

Yugi grinned brightly, "Of course I would Shizuka-chan."

She grinned brighter then at him and watched as rosy color tinted his cheeks. They worked quickly on the bed, fitting the rods together, and setting up the legs with the head boards. They would laugh and giggle at their mistakes, undo them, and fix them right. Shizuka was having the most fun she had had in a long time. Below it sounded like the others were having fun, and she and Yugi looked over the banister to see their friends throwing pillows, popcorn, and setting up the different pieces of hodge-podge furniture. Bakura and Otogi were trying to get a self up, while Honda was putting books in a small bookshelf, and Anzu was trying to get Jounouchi to not take so many plates into the kitchen. Finished with their job the duo headed down to help the others, Shizuka tying up her shirt some because it felt to loose. Yugi went right away to help Jounouchi while Shizuka shook her head at Honda who was trying to figure out where to put a rather large book of hers.

Shizuka took it from him, and flipped it sideways sliding it on the bottom shelf, he grinned at her sheepishly, "Thanks. Hey Shizuka-chan, do you think you can show me the rest of this place?"

She smiled but shook her head, "I told Yugi I would show him…"

"That's cool," Honda said still smiling. "I could come along you know."

Shizuka twisted her fingers, she wasn't sure if that was such a good idea. For some reason she wanted it to be just Yugi and her. _But Honda-kun's always been so nice to me. He's always so sweet and I know he likes me. Oniichan's all but told me so…_she looked at him shyly and was going to tell him no when Yugi called out, "Honda-kun, do did you see the tape? Anzu-chan needs it to fix up the decoration that Jounouchi broke."

Honda fished about the box as Yugi walked, over, "Here you go. Hey Yugi you wouldn't mind if I went around the house with you and Shizuka-chan right?"

Yugi paused, and looked over at Shizuka. She couldn't look back at him, fearing she would blush, and he shrugged, "I don't see why you can't." Shizuka glanced over at him, and saw something flicker over his bright eyes, but it vanished quickly. "Anyway thanks for the tape."

He headed back to the kitchen, and Honda grinned at Shizuka who smiled back softly. _But I just really wanted to go with Yugi. Honda-kun won't find the carvings interesting I'll bet. _

"Hey Shizuka-chan, you okay?" he asked her softly, and she blinked.

"Huh?" smiling quickly she brushed off his concerned look. "No I'm fine I…"

"Jounouchi, watch that box it has…" Anzu's voice wafted in from the kitchen.

"I got it….Whoops!" Jounouchi was saying when both heard the sound of the box tearing and dishes crashing hard to the ground, followed by him yelping, and Anzu sighing.

"That's the good dishes…"

"I better go help," Honda said hearing Yugi say he was going to get a broom, and he darted into the kitchen. Otogi looked at Shizuka and was about to ask her to see if she could help him and Ryou, when there was a loud rap on the door.

"I'll get it," Shizuka offered and opened the door to find Dark standing on the landing with a bag full of groceries. She smiled. "Oh Dark-san, um…would you like to come in?"

Dark shook her head, "No I just wanted to drop these off for you. A welcoming gift, is everything alright?"

"Yes why?" Shizuka asked and Dark peered at her.

"Because you're very flushed, and I heard something crashing."

Shizuka sighed, "Oh that was just Oniichan dropping the dishes. He's okay, but I think they have a mess in the kitchen."

Dark nodded, "Do you need help?"  
Shizuka gently shook her head, "No, we can handle it. My brother's friends are over here."

Dark smiled, "Really? My cousin told me she ran into one of them outside, a boy with three colored hair."

Shizuka nodded, "That would be Yugi…" she looked at the bag in Dark's arms and the young woman grinned and handed her the bag.

"I should let you get back to your moving in party…again you have my number," Dark said and Shizuka nodded. "Then see you around, and good night."

Shizuka shut the door after seeing her leave, and turned back holding the bag. Otogi, who had just finished securing the self, asked, "Who was that?"

"Our neighbor, Otogi-kun," Shizuka said setting down the bag on the table and riffling through it. "She got us some food as a welcoming gift…fruits it looks like."

Ryou came over and pulled out a loaf of bread, "And bread and some canned foods…"

"And a couple of drinks here, soda, tea, some fruit juices," Otogi said plunging his hand in the bag and pulling out the items. He laughed, "Seems someone's going to be looking out for the two of you. Wonder what this girl looks like."

"She's pretty," Shizuka smiled softly, and helped Ryou put the groceries back in the bag. "But I think she's older then you, Otogi-kun."

Ryou chuckled, "As if that's going to stop him." Otogi gave him a heated look and Ryou smiled, "Well it wouldn't would it Otogi-kun?"

"Not likely, but I don't just go chasing down girls," Otogi stated and Ryou laughed walking into the kitchen with Shizuka followed by Otogi who was saying, "It's true I don't just go chasing girls around…well not all the time."

"Please," Jounouchi rolled his eyes. "If it has a skirt you go after it," he was on the ground scooping up the broken bits of dish with Yugi, who swept the mess into the pan. Anzu was washing the remaining dishes and Honda was drying and stacking them in the cabinets. Otogi scowled, and Jou gave him a look. "What, it's true. Name one girl that you've never chased."

"Anzu!" he said bluntly and Anzu rolled her eyes.

"Gee thanks for that, Otogi," she said and he caught her eye.

"What? I've never chased after you…"

"And I'm glad of that," Anzu said and went back to washing the dishes. Otogi looked to the others and Honda snorted some.

"Nice one Otogi."

"Hey I didn't mean anything by it."

"Just drop it guys," Anzu said quickly and helped Shizuka put the groceries away. She didn't look up at Otogi as she passed by. "It's getting late, and my parents will be wondering where I am, Honda-kun, could you take me home?"

Honda nodded, and gave Shizuka a 'Sorry' look as Anzu grabbed her jacket and gave her friends quick hugs, even Otogi, and said, "Jounouchi, this place is really pretty. I'm sure you'll have a lot of fun here."

"Yeah, thanks for helping out Anzu," Jounouchi smiled at her as he empted some more bits into the bin. Honda went over by Shizuka who was holding the pan now and whispered.

"Maybe another time you can show me around."

She nodded but thought, _Not alone Honda-kun. You might not try anything, but I'd rather not have Oniichan have a fight with me over being alone with you._ Honda patted Yugi on the shoulder then headed out with Anzu. Otogi looked at the remaining faces and sighed, "Would someone tell me what she's so pissed about?"

Ryou shook his head, "Isn't it obvious? You hurt her feelings."

"How?" Otogi asked throwing up his hands in disgust. "All I said was that I've never chased her. And what does she do go storming out of here."

"Ya don't it do you," Jounouchi scowled, "She's a girl. She don't like hearing that she's not desirable." He glanced over at Shizikua watching for a second to see what she was going to say. "I mean…er…"

"You called her a cheerleader in waiting, Otogi-kun," Bakura noted and Otogi just shook his head.

"Yugi help me out here," he pleaded and looked to his shorter friend. Yugi sighed and looked sadly at Otogi.

"Otogi-kun, you said she was a girl that you wouldn't chase after. To Anzu-chan it kind of was a slap in the face. It's like telling her she's okay to have a friend, but not as a girl friend."

Otogi sighed, "Women. Okay fine. I'll apologize to her in the morning. I should get going anyway. You four gonna finish cleaning up?"

Ryou nodded, "Yugi and I can walk home after we're done.

"Alright, later," Otogi said and winked at Shizuka, who covered her face, and Jou gritted his teeth. Ryou laughed and hopped off the counter top and hopped off the counter top. "He is right about it being late. Do you think we're done?"  
Jounuchi nodded, "Yeah…you two gonna get going then?"

Yugi nodded, and rubbed his eyes, "I am a bit tired." He smiled at Shiuzka, saying softly, "I'm sorry we didn't get to look at the carvings. I really wanted to."

She smiled gently. "Its okay, some time later, right?"

Yugi nodded as the four walked to the door, "I had fun helping you make the bed."

She giggled and smiled, "Yeah me too. I should find some of my old puzzles tonight so I can bring them over on Monday and we can work on them?"

Yugi nodded and grinned, "Sure. Good night Jounouchi-kun, good night Shizuka-chan."

"See you at school on Monday," Ryou waved as they left and Jounouchi grinned at his sister.

"Still can't believe it huh?"

She nodded, "It's already starting to feel like home."

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­"Are they gone?" Kaili asked peering from behind Dark who was peeking out the door watching as Yugi and Ryou walked down the stairs. She nodded slowly and Kaili shook her head. "I don't get it. Why are you so interested in that girl?"

"Her brother is Katsuya Jounouchi." Dark said not taking her eyes off Yugi. Kaili nodded.

"So? I know that. He's a great duelist. One of the best in the world."

"Exactly," Dark intoned, "Something about her. I don't know, but I just have a feeling that she's someone that I should watch. She knows Yugi too. I saw them when they were going up. The way they acted."

"Why?" Kaili watched her cousin with suspicion.

"Because…I think she'll be useful to me," Dark said softly and shut the door.


	2. Old faces

AN: Wow thanks for the review's guys! Sorry this one is late; I was on vacation so no way to write, but it gave me some new pep, so here goes. Again I don't own Yugioh, but maybe if I get this blasted Time machine working. . Sorry this took me so long, Summer has been very busy for me.

**Charms**

Chapter 2

"And in local news the vice president of Industrial Illusions, Getsukou Tenma, has announced his engagement earlier today." The anchor woman grinned out at Shizuka as she lounged on the couch, waiting for her brother to finish rummaging around for his Air Muscle gym shoes, munching on a small bowl of potato chips. Shizuka tilted her head some staring at the image of Getsukou and thought that he was rather kind looking. His white hair and blue eyes seemed to sparkle in the camera's light, he reminded her of a movie star, as the anchor woman went on. "Our own Hanasaki Haru got an exclusive interview with Tenma-san this morning. Isn't that right Haru-san?"

The screen shifted quickly to a perky young woman with short black hair wearing a green suit and dangling gold earrings that brought out her large brown eyes, "That's right Nachima-san." She turned to the other camera as she smiled in a way that made Shizuka cringe.

"So fake," she was saying when Jounouchi walked back into the room shaking his head. Shizuka glanced up ignoring the lady on screen. "Oniichan? What's wrong?"

"Ah…nothing really," his head twisted around back and forth as if expecting the shoes to suddenly appear in a puff of smoke on a table. "Just can't find my shoes."

"Did you look in all your boxes?" Shizuka asked; he nodded as she went on listing, "Under your bed?"

Nod.

"How about the closet? Bakura was in there straightening I think."

Nod.

"Kitchen?"

Jounouchi wandered away as Shizuka giggled thinking, _if all else fails send him to the kitchen. _Her eyes trained back onto the screen just as Haru-san started to show that morning's interview. Getsukou seemed relaxed as he sat on a black chair and discussed things dealing with the changes that were being made at Industrial Illusion, and about working with the Schroider Company in Europe. He seemed at ease until Haru started to ask about his personal life, and his younger brother Yakou. Getsukou looked away for a moment, than awkwardly said, "My brother is something I'd rather not discuss at this time. I love him dearly, but my family is my concern and not something that I publicly talk."

"Well what about the rumors of you being seen with a young woman recently?" Haru pressed and Getsukou blushed some but kept his cool.

"Pardon?"

"The young woman that was seen with you a few weeks ago at the…" Haru was saying on screen, when Jounouchi let out a whoop.

"Found 'em!"

"Where?" Shizuka called back and he came in holding the shoes in one hand, pouting.

"In the oven," Shizuka raised an eye as he explained. "I think Otogi was having some fun. Seems like something he would do."

Jounouchi threw down the shoes, tossed himself over the couch and put his feet on the coffee table. "What are you watching?"

"Some interview with Tenma Getsukou," Shizuka told him and Jounouchi wrinkled his nose.

"Who?"

"The vice president of Industrial Illusion," Shizuka said.

"Ohhhh, that guy, he's got a twin brother." Jounouchi commented and scowled. "Yakou that was his name, real piece of work, trapped Anzu."

"I know," Shizuka said and good- naturedly and shushed him. Jounouchi shrugged and watched.

"So then it is true that you do have a significant other?" Haru was asking and Getsukou nodded. Jounouchi snorted.

"Wonder who would want to date him, considering that his brother is really creepy."

Shizuka shook her head. "Well he's _not_ his brother, Oniichan."

"Still," Jounouchi was saying as Haru asked Getsukou about the woman.

"Well," said the Vice President sweetly, "She's one of the most amazing women I have ever met. She's has something about her that's..."

Jounouchi hit the mute button and rolled his eyes, "Can we please watch something else? Huh?" He grabbed for the guide and flipped through fast. "Maybe there's some soccer on? Or a ball game or some drama show." He glanced at Shizuka, "we can even watch a game show if ya want. Anything's better then this."

Shizuka rolled her eyes and turned on the sound again, "It's almost over."

The reporter was laughing now, "Really she sounds like a remarkable woman. Can you give us a name? There's been talk that you preposed marriage."

Getsukou blushed, but looked calm, "Oh…well it does seem that stories fly fast. Well then. Yes, I did ask her to marry me, and she did accept."

"But does she have a name?" Haru-san asked and Jounouchi got up with a loud groan.

"We don't care!" he threw down the guide, "I'm gonna be in my room, call me when this crap is over with will ya?"

"Mai Kujaku." Getsukou finally answered and Jounouchi stopped dead in his tracks. He turned slowly and stared at the tv. His face twisted into a look of horror and surprise. He was over the couch in a minute and turning up the tv, to make sure he heard ever word. Jounochi's eyes flashed as Getsukou laughed at a question. "No, I can't really say where I proposed. It wouldn't be polite. I'm just very happy to marry her."

Shizuka glanced over at her brother and gently touched his arm as he shut off the tv. "Oniichan?"

Jounouchi threw the remote down, kisses her forehead, and then walked quickly into his room saying, "I'm going to bed. See ya in the morning Shizuka." With that he slammed the door shut. Shizuka sat there, hands on her knees, not knowing what to say to him. Mai had been someone that her bother had loved, dearly. He had nearly died for her several times, and she had always thought that they would eventually see how much they cared about each other.

_I have to be there for Oniichan,_ Shizuka thought and marched over to his bedroom. Knocking at the door she heard music blaring loudly from inside and called out, "Oniichan? Can I come in?"

There was no reply, and Shizuka sighed, "Oniichan, please…"

"Go to bed Shizuka. I'm fine, awright?"

"But…" she started and heard the door opening. Jounouchi stood against the frame and gave her a serious look.

"Oniichan, I know you're upset…" she started and he snorted.

"Who's upset? Not me." He crossed his arms. "Just because we were **supposed** to be friends, and she didn't have the guts to even** tell**me that she was dating that jerk's older brother, doesn't mean I'm gonna be upset. So she wants to marry that guy, let'er. I've got more things to worry about."

Shizuka grabbed him by the shirt as he turned to go back into his room, "But Onii.."

Jounouchi pulled her off gently, "Shizuka. No. Not now. Go to bed. We've gotta get up tomorrow and get to class."

She nodded slowly and kisses him on the cheek; _I wish you would just tell me how you feel Oniichan._ "Good night. I'll get breakfast for you in the morning."

"Heh," he grinned some, "You sure you don't want me to? I make a pretty good egg sandwich."

Shizuka sweat-dropped, "Ah, that's okay. I'd rather just have pancakes."

"Awright, Night." He kissed her forehead and slipped back into his room shutting the door. Shizuka let out a soft sigh and turned off the tv before climbing the stairs to her small bedroom and pulling the curtain across to block it from the rest of the house. Changing into her pjs she sat down on her bed and grinned remember how she and Yugi put it together and then sighed. _I hope that Oniichan will be okay. Maybe Yugi and his friends will make him see that this is for the best and be happy for Mai-san._ Smiling some she looked over the small pile of items she intended to take to school with her the following day. Books for class, pens and pencils, a new set of notebooks given to her by Anzu that night, and some small puzzles laid beside her back pack along with her school uniform; satisfied with checking them for the umpteenth time, Shizuka laid down in her bed and curled up under the covers thinking about the next morning, and hoping she would run into Yugi by lunch time.

"Shizuka!" the shout made her bolt up from her sweet dreams. Rubbing her eyes Shizuka saw her brother standing in the center of the apartment, a grin spread across his face. "Get up sleepy head."

"Huh?" she blinked. What time was it? She couldn't even remember falling to sleep. Jounouchi gave her one of his brotherly smirks.

"Come on, get out of bed. Ya don't want to be late for your first day of school, now do you?" he asked and she blushed.

_That's right! Today I start classes._ Feeling her face flush she called down, "What time is it Oniichan?"

Jou's muffled reply came through the piece of toast he had crammed into his mouth, then flicked his sleeve up his wrist and looked at his watch, "Five minutes after seven. And classes start at eight fifteen."

"I'll be right down then," Shizuka told him and ducked back behind the curtain. She pulled out her uniform and hurried down to take a fast shower.

"Don't take to long," Jounouchi warned her. "I…er…can't be late again."

"Why?" she asked from inside the bathroom, as she finished washing and brushed out her long hair figuring she would wash it later that night. Outside she heard her brother make a coughing sound that seemed to sound very much like.

"I'll be put in weekend detention."

Shizuka peered out from behind the door, giving her brother a raised eyebrow look, much like his own, "How often were you late?"

"Ehhhhh…." He rubbed the back of his neck. "You mean just this past week?"

Shizuka let out a sigh as she closed the door saying, "I'll hurry up then."

Five minutes later she came out of the bath, tying her blue bowtie around her neck, dressed and ready for school. Jounouchi took one look at her and raised his eyebrows.

"I'm gonna need to get a longer skirt made for you."

"Huh?" Shizuka looked at him puzzled and he rolled his eyes.

"That skirt's way to short for you. Look how much leg it's showing off!"

Shizuka sighed, "Oniichan, this is the same skirt that Anzu-chan wears. She said it was standard."

Jounouchi scowled some, "Yeah well, no sister of mine is showing off so much leg."

Shizuka frowned at him and marched into the kitchen to get some breakfast, and he followed intent on getting her to see it his way. Unfortunately time was not on his side, and he let out a huff as Shizuka quickly ate some toast and jam. Chasing it down with orange juice, then rushed upstairs to grab her bag. She stuffed the puzzles inside as well as her books, then to save some time, jumped the last few steps and followed her brother out of the apartment.

"Man I wish I had a car," he muttered after locking the front door and headed down the stairs followed by Shizuka. As she followed her fingers scrapped along the banister feeling the rough groves of the carvings. The sensation made her grin and she laughed.

"Oniichan, you're worrying to much. You'll get one soon enough."

"Heh, suppose your right," Jounouchi shrugged, slightly lost in his thoughts. The whole thing with Mai had upset him more then he wanted to let on. It was because of this that he didn't see Kaili coming out of the elevator and banged into her. "Ow! Hey watch where you're going."

He rubbed his shoulder while she fixed the brown uniform jacket. Shizuka stared at her; she'd never seen any uniform colors like Kaili's. A plaid green skirt and brown blazer with a maroon neck tie and white shirt. The outfit didn't look at all like something Kaili would ordinarily wear.

"Well you shouldn't be daydreaming," Kaili spat back and headed for the door. She opened it fast and left it propped open for them. Jou and Shizuka followed her out and saw her take off on a red bike and head in the opposite direction of Domino High, as Jounouchi noted to Shizuka while they walked.

"What school was she going to then?" Shizuka asked and Jounouchi let out a snort.

"The international one. Really expensive, I've seen those uniforms around the train station."

Shizuka nodded, "She has to be Dark-san's cousin."

Jounouchi cast her a puzzled look, "Who?"

Shizuka smiled. "Dark-san, our neighbor. She has a cousin that's your age that lives with her. Her names Kaili."

"Feh," Jounouchi snorted, "bet she's just like all those other snobs that go to that school. Ah…well it don't matter much." He grinned then and grabbed her by the hand. "Come on we better hurry or we'll be late."

The race to the school was an exciting game for Shizuka. She laughed as she tapped the wall at the same time as her older brother.

"Tie!" she shouted, and Jounouchi shook his head.

"No way. We're gonna have a second go later."

"After you catch your breath?" Shizuka teased.

"Oh you mean that he actually ran out of hot air?" Otogi laughed as he came up behind them. Jou glared at the taller boy as he looked over his sister. Shizuka blushed some, but smiled.

"No, we tied. And he is faster then me," she smirked. "In most cases."

"Ha ha ha," Jounouchi sarcastically said, then looked at Otogi. "So what's up? You want something?"

"Well seeing as it is Shizuka-chan's first day of school, I thought I would offer my services and be her es…" Otogi started to say walking over to Shizuka when Jounouchi blocked him with his arm.

"Sorry, you're not a class representative are ya?"

Otogi raised an eyebrow, "No, but…"

"So ya can't show her around," Jounouchi said with a grin. "Maybe next time. Come on sis."

Shizuka sighed and shook her head, "Oniichan, he was just trying to be nice."

"Yeah _too_ nice if ya ask me, " Jou commented and lead her inside the school then put away his shoes, slipping on the newer loafers. (Since that was one of the main rules in the school, no street shoes in the building.) Shizuka followed her brother into the hall. She peeked into the classrooms and grinned, seeing girls that looked like her talking and chatting. She knew soon enough she would be joining them.

"So where are we going?" she asked her brother.

"To get Bakura, he's the class rep, so he'll take you to the office," Jounouchi explained as he brought her up to the second floor where his class room was. Shizuka stepped inside and was waved at at once by Honda. She smiled brightly and waved back. Anzu, who had been sitting talking with a girl with purple hair stood up, excused herself and hurried over to them.

"Morning Jounouchi, Shizuka-chan, I'm glad you made it!"

Shizuka smiled brightly, "Well we were running late." She pushed some of her hair back and blushed. "Oniichan and I ran all the way here, so I bet I look really messy."

"No you don't," Yugi's soft voice said behind her and Shizuka turned to see him standing there smiling. "You look just great."

Shizuka blushed, "Oh…thanks."

"Hey Yug, have either of you seen Bakura?" Jounouchi asked quickly. Yugi shook his head.

"Doesn't he normally walk?"

Anzu nodded, "Yeah. I was going to walk with him today, but when I got there he looked really sick. So I told him to stay home."

"Damn," muttered Jounouchi and Yugi looked over at him.

"Something wrong?"

"Yeah, Shizuka's gotta get her paperwork." He explained and Yugi smiled.

"Well if that's all I can take her to the office. I still have a few tardies I can use."

Jounouchi grinned. If there was one person he trusted with his sister it was Yugi. "Okay, well…" he gave Shizuka a quick hug. "Then I'll see you at lunch? Remember the number here okay?"

She nodded and waved as Yugi quickly put his back pack by his desk and lead her to another set of stairs.

"So how was your first night?"

Shizuka looked down some, "Not to bad, only…"

"Only?" Yugi looked at her softly and she shook her head. "Shizuka-chan, what's wrong?"

She let out a laugh, "Nothing, well…it's Oniichan. I think he's really upset."

"About?" Yugi blinked and paused on the steps one step above her so that they stood eye to eye. Shizuka looked up and quickly looked away, feeling a bit flustered. She didn't realize that his eyes got so bright when he got concerned. They were totally different from the hard eyes that his other self had had. The last time she had seen those eyes were when he was with her brother and Anzu cheering her on during the virtual game that they had to play. At the time she hadn't really noticed him because she was staring at her brother, but now looking at Yugi, she could recall looking at her in a way to give her the strength to stand up and fight. Shizuka blinked back at him,

Staring at him, even now, it made it seem simple to tell what was troubling her, "Last night I had a news show on, and he saw that Mai-san was engaged."

Yugi sighed. He was afraid this was going to happen. He had wanted to tell Jounouchi himself, soften the blow. But last night they had been too busy. He sat down on the step and Shizuka sat next to him. She put a hand on his shoulder.

"Yugi?"

He smiled lightly, "I'm okay Shizuka-chan. I just feel bad. I should have told your brother last night. But I didn't."

"Yugi, that's okay. I think it was better to hear it from the news. I think it would have been worse if he knew that you knew already."

He smiled some, "You're probably right," and looked at her again. "Well I know that with you as a sister he can't stay sad for long. And we'll find a way to make it easier on him."

Shizuka nodded, "Right." He stood up and helped her to her feet.

"Now let's get you to the office and find out where your class is."

Shizuka grinned taking his hand and the two hurried up the rest of the steps. Once at the office Yugi had to leave her because classes were about to start. He gave her a happy smile leaving and reminded her to visit for lunch. Shizuka nodded and sat down waiting for someone to help her. She didn't have to wait for long. The Secretary quickly pulled up the files and handed Shizuka her classroom number and schedule.

"There you are Kawai-san," said the woman with a smile. "All in order…now Kentaro-san will be taking you…you just have to fill out these before you go."

The woman handed her a clip board and pen. Shizuka took it and sat back down, then slowly filled out the forms. She was startled though as she finished the fourth and last file when the door opened and a tall young man stepped inside. He was dressed in the school uniform, but unlike most of the other boys she had seen, this one had his uniform neatly buttoned all the way, and wore it much like a business suit. Her eyes started at his shoes and made a fast dash to his face recognizing it at once.

_Seto Kaiba?_ Shizuka looked up at the young CEO as he stood in the door and the Secretary welcomed him in. His piercing blue eyes latched on to her for a moment. Shizuka turned away, not sure if she understood what she saw in his eyes. Did he know who she was or was it just the look you would give someone that you think you know but you don't care about.

"Kaiba-san, hello," said the Secretary. "What can I do for you?"

"Papers from the Subaru-sensi," Kaiba said simply and handed the papers to her with a polite bow. "He asked me to drop them off."

"Thank you very much," said the woman and then turned her bespectacled eyes upon Shizuka. "By the way, could you kindly escort Kawai-san to her classroom? I was going to have Kentaro-sensei do it, but it would be much easier to have our valedictorian doing so."

Kaiba gave the woman a slightly annoyed look but nodded his head then glanced over at Shizuka who stood up quickly and held the clip board tightly. He was intimidating, that much was clear. Shizuka had never gotten a close look at the man her brother thought of as a rival. His frame seemed a lot leaner now that she was actually close to him. Outside of his eyes being shadowed by his bangs Kaiba's sharp features gave him a cold appearance, much like a serpent. Yet, somehow on anyone else these features would make them seem oily, on him, it gave him a very attractive quality.

"Kaiba-senpai?" Shizuka asked and he made a slight huffing noise from his throat.

"This way," he lead her out of the office and Shizuka, after giving the secretary the clipboard and taking her schedule and other papers, followed him down the stairs. They walked quietly until she suddenly, on impulse blurted out.

"Kaiba-senpai, do you know who I am?"

Kaiba turned and stared at her, unblinking, "What?"

Shizuka blushed and trembled. What was she doing? Why did she even care? It was probably the look she got when he came in. She just wanted to know what it meant. Swallowing she said it again.

"Do…do you know who I am?"

He let out a "tch" sound from his lips, relaxed his stance, and gave her a smirk. "Of course I do, you're bonktsuko's sister. Kawai-san."

Shizuka nodded, though she wasn't happy at the name he called her brother, "He's not a pathetic duelist."

Kaiba shrugged, "He is in my book. Any more questions?"

"You remember me?"

"Yes. Why? Surprised?" He stared at her again. Shizuka stared back. What could she say; the only question that kept running around her head was why? Why did he remember her, of all people?

She nodded some, and asked softly, "Why?"

Kaiba shrugged some and turned to go, "Because you were there. Unlike the others you really didn't have a reason to be there."

"So I was an obstacle?" Shizuka asked, her face flushing and Kaiba stopped again.

"No. You were there. That's all. You remind me of my little brother, that's it."

_Mokuba?_ She remembered the little boy who clung to his brother, even when things were bad, the two seemed to not want to be separated. He waited to see if she was going to say anything, but Shizuka just gave him a soft smile and nodded. Kaiba simply headed down the stairs and lead her to a room on the first floor. He knocked saying, "This is Kamura-sensei. As far as I've heard she's nice. I'll just introduce you to her then go. You have to deal with the rest."

Shizuka nodded and the door slid open. A sweet looking older woman answered. She reminded Shizuka very much of the lady that used to live down the bock from her mother, who owned several cats, and liked to work on her garden.

"Yes," said Kamura-sensei with a sweet smile. "Can I help you?"

Seto nodded, "Kamura-sensei, this is Kawai-san. She's your new student. Please take care of her."

Kamura-sensei looked over Shizuka carefully, then gave her a bright smile, "Welcome to room 1-G. Please come in Kawai-san."

Shizuka quickly went into the classroom turning remembering to thank Kaiba, but when she did he had already left.

Lunch came faster then Shizuka thought. She had already made at least one friend with a girl named Nomi, and was excited to tell her brother. Hurrying through the hallways she took the steps two at a time. When Nomi asked where she was going, Shizuka just said to see her brother Jounouchi Katsuya. Nomi had waved her off saying that she'd come find her when she was done eating. As she climbed the stairs Shizuka's mind raced over what had happened that morning. She wondered what Yugi and the others would think about Kaiba remembering her. She knew her Oniichan wouldn't be happy, so she wasn't going to tell him yet. But that didn't mean she couldn't tell people she trusted. As she rounded the corner she bumped into Honda who blushed.

"Ahh…sorry Shizuka-chan. I was just going to come get you."

She laughed, "Oh, really?"

"Yeah, your brother thought you'd forget where the room was." He chuckled and Shizuka let out a giggle.

_Figures Oniichan wouldn't trust me to remember. I wish he could see I'm not the same girl I was when I needed the operation. _Shizuka thought as she and Honda walked back to the classroom, laughing about getting Jounouchi a collar and leash so he could keep her.

"Next thing you know he'll want to take you out for walks," Honda laughed as they went into the room.

"Who's takin' who for walks?" Jounouchi asked with a raised eyebrow as they came in. He was sitting with Yugi going over his deck for the umpteenth time. Anzu was sitting on the desk beside them, and Otogi hovered near by flipping his dice.

"Hi Shizuka-chan," Yugi grinned and waved. She waved back and hurried over as Honda repeated their conversation and Jou put him in a head lock.

"Ack!"

"Oh Yeah…well trust me I wouldn't let you walk her if you paid me a million dollars." Jou was saying as Anzu and Otogi pulled the two friends apart. Yugi shook his head as he grinned and saw as Honda playfully gave Jounouchi a shove.

"Are they always like that?" Shizuka asked as Yugi, Otogi and Anzu said in unison.

"Yes."

"We are not!" came the two shouts of Jou and Honda. Shizuka settled back to eat watching and listening to the older kids tease and chat. Her brother was mostly teased by Honda and Otogi, although Anzu added her own playful comments. All the while she noticed that Yugi had a happy content look to his face, swallowed her sandwich, and felt a pulsing in her ears. She wasn't sure what to add to most of the conversations, since they were all seniors, and she was just a freshman.

She was so swept up in her own mind that when Yugi brushed his hand over hers she jumped.

"Mouse?" asked Otogi, seeing her reaction and Shizuka flushed.

"No, just got startled."

Yugi smiled softly, "Sorry Shizuka-chan. You looked so deep in thought, I just…" He stopped suddenly, and quickly looked over at Otogi. "Weren't you asking her a question?"

"Yeah, I wanted to know who you have as a teacher," Otogi asked and Shizuka smiled.

"Oh Kamura-sensei. She's really nice."

"My sister had her," Honda said as he sat next to Shizuka backwards on a chair.

"Yeah?"

He nodded, "Yeah she's gotta be a hundred years old."

Otogi laughed, "More like a thousand. But she's one of those witches you read about that are really old but they only look like they're in their seventies. And they tend to be really nice."

Shizuka giggled, "I don't think she's that old."

It was just then that a boy popped his head in, "Hey Honda, Jounouchi. You two want to play some ball? Sutsuki said that his class room could take ours."

"He wishes," Jounouchi shouted and got up.

"Heh…we'll show that trash talker how to play real street ball." Honda stood up and looked at Otogi. "You coming?"

"Me, nah..." Otogi waved him off. "I'll come and watch though."

"Cool," Jounouchi said. "What about you guys? Wanna come watch?"

Anzu laughed, "I was thinking of going to see Miho, she went to see her cousin. She's a sophomore this year. But I might stop outside in a bit."

Shizuka noticed when she said that Otogi sent her a shy smile. _I wonder what's going on with those two._ Jounouchi shook his head and looked at Yugi and Shizuka.

"Well?"

"Actually I promised Shizuka-chan that I'd play some games with her," Yugi told him, and Jounouchi nodded looking a bit disappointed.

"Well when you're done, at least come out for a bit. This weather's not gonna hold. And I want my sister to see us in action."

Yugi smiled brightly, "Don't worry Jounouchi-kun. She will."

Honda grabbed Jounouchi by the arm and dragged him out the door. Otogi soon followed, then Anzu left telling them that she'd be back to get them when she went out. Once they were alone Shizuka felt her pulse quicken as Yugi grinned at her.

"So what games did you bring?"

"Oh..um…" Shizuka pulled out several small boxes including one with a puzzle. Yugi happily went through them with her, and they decided to work the puzzle since Anzu would be coming back. He asked her about her day, her teacher, and then asked who took her to her classroom.

"Kaiba-san," Shizuka told him, this made Yugi pause.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, he came to drop some papers off at the office. And the secretary asked him to take me to my classroom," Shizuka explained. Yugi nodded, his eyes watching her gently. "And the funny thing was that when he did, come in I mean, he seemed rather…well he gave me a look."

Yugi blinked, "A look?"

She nodded, "Just a look. I didn't know what it was, so I asked him if he knew who I was. And, well he did. He remembered me."

Yugi smiled some, _well who could forget you Shizuka-chan._ But just said, "Did he say why?"

She nodded again, "Because he said I reminded him of his brother."

This made Yugi laugh. Shizuka flushed some; she didn't see why it was funny at all. What was the big deal? Yugi grinned at her, but the way he looked, it was sort of as if he had been holding his breath waiting for some other kind of answer.

"Oh well, it's just because you and Mokuba are a lot alike that's all."

"Well I don't want to be that much alike with Mokuba-kun," Shizuka got up and went over to the window. "I don't want to be just thought of as the shadow of my Oniichan."

Yugi got up and stood next to her, "I know you don't Shizuka-chan. And don't worry, you won't be."

Shizuka looked down at him some and met his gaze for a second time, this time Yugi was the one to look away fast. He stuttered, "A-any way, we should finish the puzzle."

She nodded, "Yeah. By the way what's going on with Otogi-kun and Anzu-chan?"

Yugi paused at this, he seemed to suddenly loose some of his excitement, "Nothing."

"Then why do you look so sad?"

"Do I?" he asked and gave her a smile that didn't quite meet his eyes. Shizuka nodded, she knew that smile anywhere. It was the same one that her mother had given her when she felt sad about Shizuka loosing her sight. She reached over and touched the top of Yugi's hand.

"Yeah you do, but it's okay. Sometimes you need to stop smiling for a while."

Yugi felt his face flush, "Otogi-kun asked Anzu-chan out before I could." He looked up at her. "Mostly everyone knew I have a crush on her, but Anzu-chan and I…we've been friends forever. I guess, she liked other me, and I don't want to spoil what we have by, well…" he blushed and laughed some. "It doesn't matter now does it? She's going to be going out with Otogi-kun."

"But Yugi if you really like her, you should tell her," Shizuka said softly and he waved his hand.

"No, really Shizuka-chan, it's better this way," Yugi gave her a gently smile. "But thank you for letting me say that. You really are a good friend."

Shizuka blushed lightly and grinned, "Sure thing. Any time you want to talk."

Yugi nodded and the two went back to finishing up the puzzle. A few seconds later Anzu popped her head in and called, "Hey do you two want to go out and see the game?"

"Sure," Yugi's smile was back in place, and he got up helping Shizuka put away the pieces. "We can cheer for Jounouchi-kun and Honda-kun."

Shizuka nodded and giggled, "I wonder if Oniichan is as good at basket ball as he is with Duel Monsters."

Yugi chuckled, "Well he was on the soccer team last year. He was talking about joining the basketball team this year. You'll just have to see won't you?" He gave her a wink and Shizuka grinned. _He's trying to show he's okay, but I bet he's been holding that in since he found out that Anzu-chan agreed to go out with Otogi-kun. I wish I could help him._

She followed Yugi and Anzu down the stairs and back out to the courtyard. Lost in her own thoughts Shizuka became separated from the duo, and found herself turning around fast when she realized she was no longer behind her friends.

"Oh…guys…" she called, then slipped and was caught by someone's arm. There was the sound of a click, and she was sure for a second she saw a flash. When she glanced up she was looking into the serious eyes of Seto Kaiba once more. This time they regarded her with a bit of annoyance.

"Be more careful, and watch were you're walking," he chided her helping her stand upright, then went on his way. Blushing some as Yugi hurried over to her Shizuka quickly smiled.

"Are you okay Shizuka-chan?" He asked her with concern and she nodded.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just a slip," Shizuka said as he sat down with her near a tree. "We should go see the game."

Yugi nodded slowly, not saying that he saw Kaiba catch her. Though both wondered where the sudden flash had come from, Yugi took her hand in his and walked over to the game. A small tinge lit her face, and Shizuka hid it under her long hair. _Who took that picture? And why?_


	3. Questions and Plans

AN: Still don't own Yuugiou. Drat. snaps fingers Maybe I can buy the rights later. Heheheh. Thanks all for the lovely reviews. I really appreciate them. Urgh! kills her computer Evil thing that happens when a story doesn't save right, for those of you who want to, there's the correct version of Chapter 2 up now.

Charms

Chapter 3: Plans and Questions.

For the rest of school the memory of being caught by Kaiba-kun played in Shizuka's mind. It wasn't that he had caught her, she had been grateful for that, but what bothered her was the sudden flash of light. Then there was the look had on his face. As if he was looking at Mokuba. Shizuka looked out her window and noticed the boys playing a game of soccer. She spotted her Oniichan quickly; he was out in front taunting the other boys. Yugi had the job of being defense, though he didn't look like he was having that much fun with it.

_Yuugi_ She had been thinking of him a lot since the basketball game. He'd held her hand the whole time, neither of them saying a word. When Jounouchi had come over after clobbering the other team, as he said he would, (Although he was pretty bruised up from getting elbowed a lot. Not to mention the ball hitting him in the face a few times.) Shizuka had held her breath ready for him to start yelling. But he totally missed it.

She heard Yugi let out a deep breath, and caught Shizuka blushing some. He gave her a shy grin. She thought that they were in the clear, that was until Honda-kun said, "Hey, why are you two holding hands?"

Jounouchi turned around and looked down. "Huh? Hey what's going on here?"

Yugi blushed some, "Um…Shizuka-chan…"

"I tripped," Shizuka explained. "Yugi was just holding my hand till I stopped shaking."

Jounouchi looked at Yugi, as if waiting for him to say that it wasn't true. But Yugi just nodded, but kept his eyes down. He didn't want Jounouchi getting mad at him for liking his sister.

Jounouchi snorted, "Well you've gotta be more careful sis." –he gave her a grin and looked her over. "No brusies right?"

Shizuka blushed, "No…unlike you."

He chuckled, "Yeah well comes with the territory."

Yugi let go of her hand then, and the warmth that she had been feeling faded. In class she stared at it. Vowing that she'd get to feel that warm hand again, Shizuka watched him from the window and sighed some. He was cute; there was no doubt about it. Why Anzu-chan couldn't see it she didn't know.

As the school bell rang to signal the end of the day Shizuka hurried to the foot lockers. She slipped on her shoes and stowed away the slippers that she used in school. She headed for the door to wait for her brother, only to be surprised to see Yugi waiting for her there. He gave her a bright smile and waved. "Hi"

Shizuka hurried over to him, and grinned, "I saw you playing soccer today."

He blinked, and then blushed, "You did?"

She nodded, "Yeah."

Yugi rubbed the back of his neck and looked down shyly, laughing, "I'm not really that good."

Shizuka smiled, from what she could see he had kept up quite well, and she told him so. That only made him blush more, and she glanced around looking for her brother before whispering. "I though you looked really cute out there."

His fact turned red as a beet, and she giggled.

"Shizuka-chan!" Yugi looked away trying to get his face back to normal, "You shouldn't say that."

"Why not?" she laughed. "It's true."

His crimson color deepened, "Because. It's not true. I'm not good like your brother is at sports."

She grinned, "So. You still try your best don't you?"

He nodded slowly and she giggled, "Well that's what counts right? You told me that once. Remember?"

He thought a moment, and then nodded. It was just after her operation, a day or two later. Jounouchi had gone to see her and he had tagged along. Shizuka had been trying to re orient herself to the darkness. She was scared, but she wanted to do things on her own. When they had come she was trying to eat, and kept getting frustrated because she couldn't remember which side of the tray held the mashed potatoes, and which was holding the soggy veggies. Jounouchi had insisted upon helping her eat, but Yugi had stopped him.

"Yug," he said and pulled away. "She needs help."

"I know," Yugi had said, "But remember when you were dueling Mai? Everyone wanted me to help you. But Other Me stopped me, and you gave me that look that said that you weren't giving up."

He had looked at Shizuka then and took her hand helping her pick up the fork, "If you give up now Shizuka-chan you won't be able to do it. We know you can. Just try your best."

She had turned her head to his voice. At the time Shizuka felt a flutter in her heart. Something she didn't get when Honda-kun talked to her. She smiled, "Okay. I will."

It took her a couple of days to get oriented, but eventually she was able to eat and wash herself up. Not to mention use the computer when Honda gave it to her. Though she needed people to tell her what was happening.

"Yugi?" her voice brought him back.

"Huh?" he glanced at her, face no longer flushed and grinned, "Yeah I remember."

She smiled, "I'm glad. By the way where is my Oniichan?"

He shuffled his shoe a bit, "Well actually, he had meeting with the soccer coach and the other players from last year. I think he's going out again this year."

"That would be awesome!" Shizuka grinned then blinked, "So does that mean he sent you to walk me home?"

Yugi blushed again, "I sort of offered. And I think he trusts me more then Otogi-kun."

Shizuka giggled, "I'll bet." –she took his hand just then and he grinned. This had been one of the best days he'd ever had. As they walked to the gate Shizuka spotted Kaiba and her thoughts moved back to the incident in the afternoon. Yugi saw her looking and squeezed her hand. She blushed some.

"Sorry just thinking."

"About?" He asked and she sighed. "The flash?"

Shizuka nodded, "What if Oniichan sees a picture?"

Yugi laughed, "He won't. I think someone was just a fan. Kaiba-kun always has people sneaking pictures of him. Especially the girls, it's like there's a club."

Shizuka giggled then blushed when he added, "Or maybe it wasn't Kaiba-kun they wanted to take a picture of."

"Are you saying that someone would think I was pretty enough to sneak a picture?" He nodded grinning. "Really?"

"Yeah really. You're pretty enough Shizuka-chan," Yugi told her with a bright smile. Shizuka laughed. She had never seen herself as pretty enough to take pictures of. In fact, in her opinion, she didn't photograph well at all. They walked past Kaiba laughing and giggling. He just stared then sniffed. _So the bonktsuko's sister is hanging out with Yugi. I guess like brother like sister. _

He walked out to the sidewalk and waited beyond the gate of the school till a long black limo pulled up. The driver let him in and Kaiba slid into the back seat. Across from him a dark purple haired young woman sat. She was typing on a laptop and glanced up, shutting it as he got in.

Dark gave Seto a smile, "How was school?"

Kaiba shrugged, "Same as always. Lets just get going."

Dark nodded, and asked the driver to head for Kaiba Corp, "I've got all your meetings…organized." She paused seeing he was distracted. "Something wrong?"

"Huh? No." He blinked. Dark glanced out the window and watched as Yugi and Shizuka walked down the street talking. The limo turned right when they turned left and soon they were out of sight.

_I know that girl she's my neighbor. _Dark stared at Kaiba for a moment then coughed. "So that's what's wrong."

"What are you talking about?" he huffed. She raised an eyebrow. Working for Kaiba meant that she learned all about his ticks. Especially being his personal assistant, it gave her access to more of his quirks then the other employees. She crossed her legs.

"I'm talking about you watching that girl like a hawk," Dark explained.

"I am not watching her like a hawk." Seto spat and Dark grinned. When he got upset he looked cute. But she maintained her calmness.

"Seto-kun," she was the only one he ever let call him that. "It's clear that you like what you saw. Just admit it. You're a guy; of course you're going to look. No man cannot look at a pretty girl with nice legs."

He closed his eyes and chortled, "If you're looking for a compliment you're not going to get one."

Dark rolled her eyes, "Oh jee, I'm soooo disappointed."

He smiled some, that was one of the reasons he liked having her around. She didn't go fishing for his approval all the time. The smile fell into a scowl when she asked who the boy was.

"Yugi."

Dark blinked, "The Yugi?"

Seto nodded, "One in the same."

"Are they going out?" Dark inquired and Seto shrugged. He didn't know, and didn't care. He just wanted the questions to stop. So what if Kawai was pretty. That didn't matter. He had his work; there was no time for romance. Period.

As he walked into the building Dark watched him. His body stance read it all. He liked the girl. And, she figured, what Seto Kaiba wanted, he got.

At home Yugi and Shizuka had just made it to the house when Kaili came riding up. Her shirt was un-tucked. Blazer wide open she screeched to a stop right in front of the gate. She blinked seeing Yugi then grinned, "Hey you're the shorty that was unloading yesterday."

Yugi flushed embarrassed, and Shizuka shook her head, "His name is Yugi, Kaili-san."

Kaili grinned, "Ah so you remember my name. And don't worry I remember his name. I just like to tease. Where's the lunk head that was with you this morning."

Shizuka gave her a sharp look, "My **brother** is still at school. And please don't call him that."

Kaili just laughed and parked her bike. Yugi gave her a scowl. She wasn't being nice at all to Jounouchi, and then looked at her puzzled when he saw a duel packet hiding on her hip uncovered when she shifted her blazer some. Kaili blinked and shifted down her jacket.

"Hey you two want to come in to have something to eat?" her tone changed and she gave them a smile. Shizuka glanced over at Yugi.

"Well ah…" he started to say then nodded. "Sure."

Shizuka blinked then followed Kaili inside the house. The older girl took the stairs two at a time and opened the front door saying, "Don't bother taking off your shoes."

Yugi was starting to slip off his sneakers, and shoved his foot back inside. The two guests looked around. The house was decorated with posters of old movies from the 1940s. Casablanca, and the Maltese Falcon, Cary Grant and Gary cooper. Breakfast at Tiffany's, My Fair Lady, and various other musicals loomed out at them. The furnishings were standard. A light cream colored couch, a pair of end tables; there was a desk near the door, and a entertainment center with fake plants. Shizuka stared around the room; _it's a duplicate of our apartment._

Kaili went into the kitchen and shouted, "Are you guys okay with sandwiches?"

Shizuka and Yugi nodded leaving their back packs on the sided. Stepping into the kitchen they found Kaili pulling out ingredients from the refrigerator. She set them out on the counter. "Make what you like. My cousin keeps a stocked supply of stuff. A lot of it is gifts to her boss from clients."

"Where does she work?" Yugi asked and Kaili thought a moment. She shrugged.

"I don't know. I think it's some corperation. I never really asked. Truth is I didn't want to come here in the first place." She finished slathering on her mayonise and shoved the slice of bread down. Yugi glanced up from his penutbutter and jelly sandwich.

"What do you mean Kailia-san?"

Kaili reached for a plate and then started rummaging in the cabinets for chips, "Eh…doesn't matter." She yanked out a bag of ruffles and dumped them in a bowel then got out some sodas. "Coke okay? We have Sprite and orange too. I think even grape."

"Grape for me," Shizuka said and Yugi took a coke.

"Look go get settled in the front room, I'm just going to go into my room to change. Take off your jackets, get comfortable. I really hate these uniforms. So stifling," Kaili said then ducked out of the kitchen into the room that was below the balcony. Shizuka smiled, it was just like her brothers. Shizuka and Yugi sat down on the floor, and Shizuka took off her jacket. She glanced over at Yugi who was looking away, and had not removed his coat.

"Are you comfortable in that?" Shizuka asked untieing her bowtie. Yugi turned his head and nodded.

"Yeah, I like my uniform." He smiled, then looked away again when she unbuttoned her top three buttons. Shizuka blushed and rebuttoned the lowest one. By then Kaili had come out in a pair of jeans and a short sleveeved shirt with ripped off sleeves.

She raised her eyebrows at Yugi. He chuckled nervously, "I'm compfortable like this."

"Uh huh," Kaili said sitting down and munching on her chips. "So what were you guys up to?"

"Huh?" Shizuka said as she took a bite out of her sandwich, swallowed. "What are you talking about?"

Kaili grinned, "The two of you. I mean your brother don't seem like the type that would just let you go out that easily. So what? You two sneaking around or something?"

Yugi turned red and Shizuka yelp, "Kaili-san! Yugi's my brother's best friend. We wouldn't do anything behind his back!"

"So then you're saying you are a couple?" Kaili raised an eyebrow and smirked. Shizuka flushed. The nerve of this girl asking that in front of Yugi! She had no right to say such things. Shizuka was about to tell her so when Yugi said, in a soft but very cool voice.

"Kaili-san, if you were inviting us over to interegate us about our friendship, then you're very rude. I think Shizuka and I should be going." He started to stand up when Kaili sighed.

"Wait…don't…please." Yugi paused and Shizuka watched as Kaili hung her head.

"Listen I asked you up here because…well…I'm bored. I don't have any friends at school, and Dark works late. I just…I just though…you know," she waved her hands and huffed some. "I just thought you two looked cute together. That's all."

Yugi flushed some and Shizuka turned away as Kaili finished, "Your right. I'm sorry that was rude of me."

"It's okay Kaili-san," said Shizuka touching the other girl's knee. She smiled. "Hey can we see your room?"

"My room?" Kaili blinked and Yugi repeated the question.

Shizuka stood up, and nodded, "Yes. Can we see your room? My brother has the same room as you, but I don't think he decorated it yet. And I wanted to see how you could do that."

It was Kaili's turn to flush, "You don't want to go in there. It's a real mess."

Yugi laughed, "Can't be as bad as Jounouchi-kun's room at home."

At this Kaili laughed some and got up followed by Yugi. She led them into the room, warning them that there was junk on the floor and to not trip. Opening the door Shizuka was amazed at the mess. Kaili was right about it. Clothing was strewn on the floor, her bed wasn't made, and there was a stuffed tropical fish on her pillow. Yugi noticed the large aquarium on the side filled with a rainbow of colored fish, and that the walls were painted blue, with surfer pictures on them. He looked at the trophies.

"Are these all yours Kaili-san?" he asked and she nodded.

"Yeah…all mine. My family comes from Hawaii. I'm a junior surf champion over there."

"That's really awesome," Yugi told her with a grin and she flushed with pride. Kaili sat on her bed and watched as they explored her room.

"Who are all these people on the posters?" Shizuka asked.

"Different surf legends," Kaili explained and named them as she pointed them out. Yugi asked about the fish and, Kaili laughed saying it was her water home away from home. It reminded her of the islands. She picked up her fish and cuddled it.

"Who's that?" Shizuka asked. Kaili blinked.

"His names Cottlestock. He's…an angle fish."

"He's really cute," Shizuka grinned. The trio talked to Kaili for a long while after that. Shizuka quickly learned that she was living with Dark because of money problems at home. But Kaili refused to talk about her family. Though she ranted for a good half hour about how sick she was of the snobs at her school. And how, not even one of them, knew how to pronounce the name of the island she came from correctly. Kaili was happy when it took Yugi and Shizuka less time to learn how to say it right.

"Bravo," Kaili clapped, "Not many people can say they mastered saying a Hawaiian name correctly."

Yugi grinned, "It's really cool that you like teaching it, Kaili-san."

Shizuka nodded and looked at the clock on the night stand near Kaili's bed. "Oh man, Oniichan will be home soon."

Yugi nodded, "And I have to get back to the shop."

Kaili lead them to the door, "Well then…maybe we can hang out tomorrow?"

Shizuka and Yugi nodded and grinned, Yugi saying, "That would be a lot of fun."

"Cool, well see you tomorrow!" Kaili said as she shut the door. Shizuka and Yugi walked back to her apartment and went in. Yugi stopped in the front room and glanced around, "Shizuka. I should get going."

Shizuka looked disappointed, "Oh okay."

Yugi gave her a smile, "Hey Shizuka-chan. Today was really fun walking you home."

She grinned, "Yeah. I liked it to." She paused then took his hand and gave it a tight squeeze. "See you tomorrow Yugi."

He blushed and smiled at her, "Yeah. See you Tomorrow."

As he walked down the stairs, Yugi paused and stared at the railing. His fingers slid around the grooves of the carvings. He smiled as he thought of going back up and asking Shizuka if she would come look at them with him before he left.

"They're called charms," a voice said, and Yugi looked down to see a young woman in a black skirt suit coming up the stairs. Her hair was purple, and her blue eyes stared at him in a twinkling, but serious way.

"Huh?" Yugi asked as she came up and stood beside him.

"The carvings on the railing, they're called charms. It's an Irish thing I think. They're supposed to be spells. Or so my cousin tells me," the woman said and gave him a smile. "I'm Dark Speltman, you must be Yugi Mutou. I've heard a lot about you."

Yugi stared at her. "Oh. Well um. Thank you."

She turned and headed up the stairs, adding, "I think I saw your blonde friend coming up the walk way. Say hi for me."

Yugi nodded and headed out the door wondering why he got a strange feeling around Dark. It wasn't like the feeling he got around Shizuka, it was more like how he felt when he first met Pegasus. There was something that was brewing behind her smile, something dangerous if pushed.

Dark shut the door behind her and glanced over at Kaili who was cleaning up, "School good today?"

Kaili shrugged, "Same as always. You look tense."

Dark blinked, and then laughed, "Me. No. Trust me I'm fine." Dark turned away as Kaili went into the kitchen. She sighed. _So Seto likes a girl. Well that's nothing new. But I wonder…_Dark glanced over at the papers on her desk. Different PR pictures of Seto, some with her some on his own. The thing that bothered her the most was the fact that the papers were calling him a cold prince. That no girl would go out with him. People, she knew, found it hard to swallow that Seto Kaiba wasn't single and dedicated to his work. She wished there was some way to show that he was human.

The beeping of her computer caught her attention. Dark clicked on the IM and scowled when she saw it was from Isona.

"Did you see this? It just came out on line and now it's going to be published in the morning." He typed and showed her a link. Dark clicked on it and gaped. It was a picture of Seto holding a girl, one she knew very well. Shizuka Kawai. Under the photo the caption read, "Seto Kaiba and mystery girl."

Dark gripped her fists. This was bad. But maybe she could turn it into something that could be useful to Kaiba Corp. Dark smirked, "Well well Shizuka-chan. I knew you'd be of use to me. One way or another."


End file.
